In logging, a main line cable is connected to a tractor or other pulling device for use in transporting logs. Logs are transported by means of choke cables or chokers which attach around the logs and are connected to the main line by means of slider rings on the main line. A slider ring is provided for each choker cable and it has an eye thereon to which the choker cable is attached by splicing. A plurality of such slider rings, each attached to a choker cable, is located on the main line. A knob is attached to the end of the main line to retain the slider rings on the main line. The retaining knob has a diameter which is larger than the inside diameter of the sliding rings, so that the rings, which are placed on the main line prior to attaching the retaining knob, cannot come off the main line over the knob during operation. The knob is secured to the main line cable by driving wedges into the end of the cable, thereby to expand the cable against the tapered internal dimension of the knob.
The disadvantage of the known system is that it is not possible to remove the slider rings from the main line without removing the retainer knob. This means either cutting the main line cable before the knob or by otherwise removing the knob itself. If, for example, a choker cable breaks, a new choke cable cannot be attached without down time for the main line because the choker cable needs to be spliced once again to its slider ring or else the retainer knob must be removed, which is difficult and time consuming. In addition, if a choker cable is broken, it can create a dangerous operating condition if it is not promptly removed.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to alleviate the above difficulties.